More Value Than I
by Dead.And.Alive
Summary: Natsuki had once come near to death until the head of First District came along and saved her. Now she owes them for this and must do jobs for them; ones that almost nobody wants to do. The dirty work you can say. Now her target is the wealthy Fujino family but can she kill them all?


A/N: Hello again :D

So this time I got inspiration (well the beginning at least) from Hide and Seek by SeeU (vocaloid). Amazing song if I say so. Hope you enjoy. x3

* * *

It was pretty late at night; no normal civilian would be up. Meaning, this was her chance and it'd be easier than she could expect. There were only two things left to do, break in and just shoot. A simple task really, even better, the people who live here are probably rich snobs; the ones who look down on _them_, the poor. Picking the lock was another job she could go through without a struggle, all that's left is one. Now which room to go in first?

"I guess it's this one." whispered the cold hearted woman to herself, while cunningly opening the door soundlessly. Apparently, they had both woken up in horror of seeing her with the gun; a normal reaction yet them waking up was what shocked her. No one had ever sensed her presence but, this was just making it more interesting. A smile grew on her face as the owners of this vast mansion realized what was happening. Fear, desperation, soon to be agony; her life's content.

There were no screams; it all happened to fast for that. She had been merciful with them, otherwise she wouldn't have shot their heads, but it was also for her sake as well; being caught would mean the same fate as these people. Death.

All around you could see puddles of blood until there was only one room. It was at the very end of the hall, and while you could see the beautiful moon and a lovely garden passing each piece of the house, this room was blocked from the sight and unable to; it was almost isolated. Maybe it had been abandoned like the killer herself?

She opened the door that hadn't even been locked, and there was a sole child in the room. It seemed as if she was a heavy sleeper unlike everyone else since she was unaware of what had happened. The girl seemed young, about nine, she had light hazelnut hair, and smooth looking pale skin; almost like a doll.

Slowly picking up her gun, the raven haired girl gulped and aimed at her head "…Out of all the things a child…" murmured the emerald eyed woman. But before she could have pulled the trigger she noticed something, whoever this young girl was, she was different. She was alone and in pain; just like her. Even in her sleep she could not find peace, you could easily figure that out since she was crying. Noticing this, she didn't dare to shoot. She didn't dare to think either, as her body moved on it's own; her conscious had taken over.

"…nani?" said the girl opening her eyes and driving away some tears that had still been on her cheek.

The brunette was frightened to see an unknown person in her bedroom and froze. The midnight haired girl was as well, she couldn't even think of an excuse for the little one to hear, so she blurted out the quickest thing possible, "Look, you have to get out of here fast. Come' on and hurry up. You have one minute."

"Why?" asked the girl innocently.

"Just hurry up and get ready, you brat!" the child started to tear up a bit after her husky voice had risen; this bothered her deeply.

_Wait, this is a kid I'm talking to. I need to be a little more considerate._

"I…I'm sorry, don't cry. Anyway, I'll tell you later…You could take one thing. But only one, that is until I could get back here, okay? Now hurry." the brunette decided to take a book. _What's with this kid, she has dozens of toys and she picks a book?_ thought the blunette not knowing that it was a album of family photos.

The two took the closest door where there was no blood nor any dead bodies and headed out to the street. The starless pitch black sky was still darker than ever and the only thing that lit up the night was the street lights.

"Listen up, I know you're really confused but just wait. For whatever the reason, you have to stay with me for now on, and you have to pay attention to everything I say or things could go…wrong."

"Well…could you tell me your name? I know you're not going to tell me why I'm leaving so at least tell me that." said the ruby eyed girl.

_Whoa, smart kid. Might as well tell her, it's not a harm. After all, this was my last job for those creeps. _"My name, huh. Well, why don't you tell me yours first?"

"No. You first."

"Fine, fine. Natsuki Kuga. Now tell me your name, kid."

"…Shizuru Fujino…"

[Years Later]

Teens of ages fifteen to eighteen roamed across the campus with their fellow classmates after school. One of them was a brunette in a typical school uniform, and her chestnut hair swaying from the wind heading, while she was heading towards the car which had been waiting for her.

"Oi, Shizuru, you took a while coming out today. You got swarmed by fan girls, or maybe the famous Kaichou got a boyfriend?" said Natsuki locking the doors and starting the car.

"Gomen, I had to discuss something with the schools treasurer before I left. And if got a boyfriend, you wouldn't like it, would you, Natsuki?" teased the brunette.

"Your life, not mine. As long as you don't cause trouble it's fine." this somewhat upset the high school girl and she kept quiet.

Trying to break the silence the older woman spoke, "Oh, I have to go food shopping after this so, should I drop you off or you want to come with me?"

"Drop me off, please. I've had a lot of paperwork to do so I brought some home, also there's some homework but I'll go right through that."

* * *

"…I wonder why they were closed today. I mean, even on holidays, 'cept the ones they _have _to close, they're open until midnight."

"Lucky day for me, isn't it?" said an oddly familiar voice.

"What the hell are you doing here, Smith?"

"Hey, hey, I could be asking you the same question. You abandoned us. I just came to finish what you couldn't, okay?"

Her eyes widened and filled with anger. As always, she carried a gun in case they came looking for her, taking this chance, she pulled it out. There was no need for her to take time to aim, she wanted him to suffer. Luckily, nobody was crossing by, or at home since this was a isolated area where many people did not live; this being the way it was made no change though, she'd shoot even if there was a crowd. First came his arms so he didn't shoot her first, then a leg to make him fall and crumble, after was his abdomen, and she waited until he pleaded for mercy; not like she'd give it to him. Once he begged for his life, she stepped on his center of gravity waiting for him to cough blood, crushed his lungs a bit, and shot.

She didn't care about hiding the body at all, it wasn't even worth to be hidden, instead she rushed to her house first. There was nothing unusual on the first floor. After thoroughly checking the it she ran upstairs, falling up them on the way, and getting up just to push open the door of Shizuru.

There it was; a lifeless girl on the floor. Her hair was full of blood, her skin paler than it could have been and no longer was her Shizuru there; Natsuki's world shattered just like mirror but there was no pieces to pick up.

Natsuki, not being able to withstand her tears nor stand, fell to her knees next to her precious, Shizuru. Taking out her OTs-38 silent revolver, she still remained staring at the girl on laying on the floor. _I never thought that this gun would bring my death as well._

"…You'll wait for me, won't you…?"

_My life has been a sin, and my existence was a flaw. You purified my corrupted way, thank you. By doing this I know I am a coward, I've always been one. I'm probably going to hell, no I will. But, if there's one more chance to see you, I'll take it. _thought Natsuki, as she pointed the gun to her head, and pulled the trigger.

_Just wait for me._

* * *

A/N: I guess making Natsuki die was actually kind of OOC since she would keep living with that burden. Anyway, you could anticipate the entire story...which sucks. Sorry for that. I just made it in a couple of minutes and edited it. It's not a great story but not a completely awful one. I'm realizing now that it starts out a little like the whole "Nina and Sergay" scene though. Just clearing this up, Natsuki never did tell Shizuru that she killed her parents. Well, I guess that's it. Thanks for reading and please review :D_  
_


End file.
